Neon Genesis Evangelion: From the Darkness
by DarkShadowX
Summary: The 12th Angel has come and swallowed Unit-01 and Shinji, as they break free they don't come out alone.
1. Prologue: Swallowed by Darkness

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: From the Darkness**  
  
By DarkShadowX  
  
Disclamer: I do NOT own Evangelion, Gianax does, nor do I own Ill Gill, that belongs to the good people of Sonic Team. I do own Kai, however (at least I think I do)  
  
**Prologue: Swallowed by Darkness**

* * *

**Japan 2004**  
  
The people at Gehirn are busy preparing for the awaiting activation test of their new weapon, the 'hope' for humanity.  
  
"How is everything going for tomorrow's test?" asked Professor Fuyutski.  
  
"Everything is going well," answered one of the techs working on necessary data for the test, "we'll have everything prepared for tomorrow's test."  
  
"Good, who will be test piloting it?" Professor Fuyutski inquired.  
  
"Who else but its creator?" a new voice answered, the voice of Dr. Naoko Akagi, "I don't think he would have it any other way, his father DID design it in the first place."  
  
"I suppose not, but are you sure he can handle it? He's still young and he's been through so much stress since his family's death." Fuyutski with a bit of concern in his voice, 'We have no idea what may happen, this is all new after all, we haven't even tested Unit-00 yet'  
  
"Who knows if he can handle it, but you know once he makes up his mind, he won't change it, especially when it comes to anything that has to do with his father's research", retorted Naoko.  
  
"Yes, he much like his father in that respect", Fuyutski saying with a defeated sigh.  
  
"Haha... how true, but I honestly believe he can make it work, it's his gift, he can make anything happen with good effort, just like his father.... And his mother in that regard." Naoko said with slight sadness.  
  
"Yes, he received the best from both parents, well I guess there's nothing we can do except wait. If this works, then we can continue with Project E with full confidence." Fuyutski said. "Well I must be going now, tomorrow is the big day after all, farewell Naoko and good night."  
  
"Take care professor, see you tomorrow", Naoko answered.  
  
With that Fuyutski left with one thought running through his mind, 'I hope he's truly ready, we don't know what can happen, if anything happens to him Yui nor Gendo could ever forgive themselves, he's been a son to them since his parent's death, and young Shinji would be crushed, losing his brother, he's grown so attached to him just like his parents.'

* * *

At the household of Yui and Gendo Ikari, they are enjoying dinner with their 2 sons. But. You can feel the tension, as there is still the matter to discuss with the older of their 2 children, the person that had been recently discussed about at Gehirn.  
  
"Kai are you sure you are going through with this?", Yui asked, concerned for her son, "we still have no positive confirmation that you will be safe, or that there won't be any side-effects from the nerve and mental connections."  
  
"Yes mother, I'm positive, this was everything my father was working on and I intend to not just be there to watch it, I intend on being the one who gets it to work." Kai answered with a slight forcefulness in his voice.  
  
Sighing Yui answered, "I suppose there's nothing I can do to make you reconsider. Fine, I won't try to convince you otherwise, but that still doesn't mean I'm not against the idea of you being the test pilot."  
  
With a slight smile Kai spoke, "Thank you mother, don't worry I've checked everything and Akagi-san as well, nothing will go wrong I promise."  
  
"We still want you to be careful, we love you and can't help but worry", answered Yui with a sincere motherly tone.  
  
"We'll be watching the test, so we'll make sure nothing does go wrong Kai", spoke Gendo, "but lets hope it doesn't come to that, I have great faith in your father's work and yours as well, your father would be proud at how far you gotten, especially for one your age."  
  
"Thank you mother, father, I won't let you down and I won't let my father down either, I know things will work out perfec..."  
  
"Are you gonna go pway wit the wobot onii-chan", young Shinji interrupted excitedly.  
  
Smiling at his younger brother, Kai answered, "Yes I am, we finally put it together so now we're gonna try to get it to work tomorrow. Do you wanna come and see it?"  
  
"YES!!!!" yelled a now excited Shinji.  
  
"Kai, you know we can't do that, Gehirn isn't some daycare", retorted Gendo.  
  
"Just this once father, I'm sure Shinji will behave, for me, please", pleaded Kai.  
  
"Pweeze daddy", pleading as well, backing his brother up.  
  
"sigh Very well, but just this once since tomorrow's your big day", answered Gendo after noticing the look his wife was giving him, Gendo was a strong-willed and smart man but even he knew when he was defeated, particularly if his wife was against him.  
  
"Thank you father"/"Thanks daddy!" spoke Kai and Shinji at the same time.  
  
Later that night....  
  
"Onii-chan", Shinji spoke, asking if his brother was awake.  
  
"Hmm what is it Shin-chan" asked Kai slightly tired as he had just fallen asleep.  
  
"Can I sleep wit you, I had a nightmare", Shinji answered sniffling a little.  
  
"Sure, come here Shin-chan", Kai said, slightly worried as Shinji rarely had nightmares, and the ones he's had are slightly bad, well as bad as it can get for a 3 year-old, "do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Sniffling, Shinji spoke, "I saw you go into the big wobot, but then something happened and everyone started yelling and then this big black thing came and ate you and you never came back", tears started coming from his eyes.  
  
Kai was shocked, this was a first as none of Shinji's other nightmares were nothing like this, seeing his reaction slightly worried him. He knew that Shinji was actually pretty intelligent for his age, his ability to speak almost fluently and ability to comprehend most situations a child his age couldn't is proof of that. "Don't worry Shin-chan, I'm right here and nothing bad is going to happen tomorrow, I promise, now come here and lets get some sleep." He then pulled his little brother into an embrace and into bed where Shinji quickly fell asleep.  
  
He was still a little worried and continued to watch Shinji sleep. Ever since Shinji was born, he was instantly attached to him just like a real big brother to his younger one. Yes a real big brother, but Shinji doesn't know the truth. Kai Ikari is not related to them by blood, his true name is Kai Shiatori, his family were great friends to both Ikaris. Of course, Second Impact changed everything, it had killed his entire family father, mother, brother, uncle, you name it they were all dead, he was the only one left. After their death the Ikaris took him in and adopted him. After that they became very close well at least him and Yui, he and Gendo didn't necessarily become close but they were still on friendly terms, and that closeness became even greater with the birth of Shinji. Even though he knew they weren't related by blood, that didn't stop Kai, he had a new family and he wouldn't take any of it for granted. Shortly before Shinji's birth, he had begun from where his father left off. One would think it was impossible for an eleven year-old to continue this kind of research, but he had been around this research his entire life, his mother and father highly respected professors and his older brother a highly respected scientist. The research was to be used to save humanity from the future threat of the Angels and being a young child with a highly used intellect, he paid close attention to their research. Unlike most children, he was home schooled by his family and learned extremely quick, in fact he was already at a Second Year College level by the age of 8. After he had accepted and dealt with his family's death, he helped complete his father's research and built his creation, Ill Gill, a biomechanical robot, or cyborg according to Dr. Akagi, which was also the basis for Evangelion Unit-00, the prototype model, he found it slightly funny that his Ill Gill was a prototype for another prototype. Because of that fact he also helped with Project E and the construction of Unit-00, though there are major differences between the two, the only thing in common was the Plug System and they also shared similar physical designs, though they still highly differed, and they also shared the fact that both possessed cells from the First Angel, Adam, a fact he was slightly against in the beggining and still is to an extent.  
  
Kai soon began to succumb to sleep, he knew he needed it though for tomorrow's activation test, if the test is successful they will be able to test Unit-00 without any fear and then begin construction of Unit-01 which will be designated the test model, but something inside him told him Unit-01 will serve more than just the test model, perhaps it was from the fact that Unit-01 possessed cells from Lilith, the Second Angel rather than Adam's cells. He also got this feeling whenever he saw Shinji, he knew Shinji is destined for great things but he prayed and hoped it would have nothing to do with the Evangelions or the Angels for that matter, he wouldn't forgive himself if Shinji somehow became involved and worse if something happened to Shinji cause of his involvement. With that Kai finally went to sleep with one last thought, which he spoke aloud, "I hope your dream doesn't come true Shin-chan, I won't abandon you, I stake my life on it."  
  
Silently watching, Yui had heard everything that occurred in that short time. 'I hope nothing happens either, I could not bear to lose either of you.' With that Yui returned to her room to sleep.

* * *

**Gehirn, day of the activation test  
**  
Tensions were high today, as the big day has come, the activation of the Shiatori's creation, Ill Gill, and with its activation it will officially start Project E.  
  
Exiting the locker room, Kai came out in an all black plug suit, which he doesn't like, as it's skin-tight and makes it somewhat uncomfortable since it seems a bit small for his toned body, which is thanks to his martial arts training he took up after he finished his education. He had his blackish-brown hair hanging down to his shoulders, as he couldn't have it in his usual ponytail for the test, black A-10 neural connectors clipped on, which he too finds it kind of annoying to have on. All in all it's easy to say he likes black, from his hair to his plug suit and the neural connectors to his eyes, though his eyes are more like a dark black with a hint of blue in them, some people say one could easily get lost in his eyes, as if they can bore deep into one's soul. He then makes his way to the Prinpow Box where everyone will be monitoring the test.  
  
As he enters, his young brother instantly tackles him. "Good luck wit the wobot onii-chan!" Everyone watches the scene with a smile on their face, but they are also filled with concern, not because if the test fails they have to do even more work, but they don't know what may cause the test to fail and what could happen to Kai because of it.  
  
"Thank you Shin-chan, I'm sure everything will go well, and I promise that once this is done we'll get some ice cream and go to the park."  
  
"Well you better get going, I'm proud of you son and I'm sure your family would be as well", Yui said with a tinge of worry in her voice.  
  
"Thank you mother, and everyone else here for making this possible, this test isn't just for me and my family, but for all of you as well because without any of you, this would have never happened." With that Kai went to the Umbilical Bridge as everyone said their thanks and good lucks.

* * *

As he reached the center of the bridge he looked at Ill Gill in all its magnificence. He started at the thirteen or so stories high machine with a sense of purpose. Ill Gill truly was something to behold, aside from its obvious size, it indeed looked intimidating. It was a dark black color, shaped like a human, it had a human shaped head with a single blackish-white horn that extended from the back of its head, the face had a single red visor and a silver metallic colored mask covering where the mouth would be (if it really had one). It also had a chest plate of sorts, more like a body armor that covers the chest, back and shoulders. What it is in truth is an armor/jetpack sort of thing, the chest and back area of it are a silver metallic color, while the shoulder part looks more like a giant shoulder pad of sorts is a dark black while the ends of it are again a metallic silver. The back area as said before is a silver metallic color, the design is simple in which if covers the back but also has two fin-like extensions that continue slightly at a downward angle, but not sticking out like a fish-fin. But between the body and the back armor covering is where the jet propulsion engines are, though it has these they are not specifically used for flight, though it is capable of it, they are used to increase Ill Gill's speed, if when on it's field activation is successful, will make it appear to float across the surface at high speeds. Also on it's back, is it's only visible weapon, a large metal staff but at the end of it, there is a small energy generator which generates a heat blade which then makes the staff look more like a scythe. It's other weapon is a pair of Progressive Knives hidden in its shoulder compartments, though they've been completed they have yet to be fully tested.  
  
Kai takes one last look, then proceeds to enter the entry plug. Once inside it is filled with LCL, 'I still can't get used to it, not matter how hard I try to ignore it, it still tastes and smells like blood' Kai thought sourly. The entry plug is then inserted into Ill Gill from the back between the neck and the spinal column, as Kai prepares for synchronization, which he knows will be very different from the simulation tests in the simulation plugs.

* * *

Everyone in the Prinpow Box watches in anticipation as the synchronization process begins. Soon they go through all the stages and begin to reach the borderline, which is where synchronization will take place.  
  
"Borderline reached... he did it he passed the borderline. Synch ratio currently at 47.88% and holding", answered one of the techs.  
  
"Amazing, in the simulations he barely made 18% and just like that he's almost 50% synchronized", said a surprised Dr. Akagi.  
  
"Well, Kai's been waiting for this moment his entire life, and Ill Gill is his family's work, so its understandable that he would have a higher synch ratio in it than in the simulation plugs", spoke Yui truly happy that everything is going well.  
  
"How true Yui, we should have expected this from him, he has proved us wrong many times I, myself, would have expected no less from him, he is after all Shiro's and Mai's son", spoke Prof. Fuyutski.  
  
"Well enough praise", Naoko hits a button and speaks, "How's everything going Kai?"  
  
"Everything is going fine, no problems."  
  
"How do you feel", said Naoko with barely noticeable sound of concern in her voice.  
  
"I feel great, my senses feel like they be heightened, though my body does feel a bit out of place, but that's to be expected from synchronization."  
  
"Yes how I suppose it is, well all in all I'd call this test a success, wouldn't you Kai?"  
  
"Yes, everything went just fi........ AHHH!"  
  
Kai suddenly began to scream in pain as everyone tried to figure out what is going wrong. "What the hell is this it's not possible?" one of the techs suddenly said.  
  
"What, what is it!?" shouted Naoko.  
  
"Kai's being rejected by Ill Gill, but his synch ratio keeps on increasing, it's jumped to 96% and is still climbing at a fast rate."  
  
"That's not possible, his synch ratio can't increase if he's being rejected!" Naoko yelled.  
  
Inside the plug, Kai is clutching his head, feeling like it's going to explode. Pain is all he feels, but through the pain he hears an ominous and frightening voice speak to him in his mind, _'to be one, to be one, to be one.'_ The voice continues to repeat as Kai feels his senses dulling, as if his body is being separated from his mind.  
  
"Oh my god!! His.. His synch ratio is at 400%!! What the hell is going on how can this be possi..." the tech starts saying as he is interrupted by another tech.  
  
"We're getting a reaction something is happening!!!"  
  
They all began to watch in horror as an orange hexagonal shaped light seems to come from Ill Gill, what has been recently been identified as an AT Field.  
  
"That's not possible according to Kai's and our research, Ill Gill shouldn't be able to generate an AT Field", Naoko said in horror as she continued to watch the events unfold.  
  
Through all this, young Shinji also watches in horror, the same feeling of frightening emptiness he felt from his nightmare begins to manifest itself within him. He knows something bad is happening, he knows his nightmare is coming true, but he knows he can do nothing.  
  
"Onii-chan!!!!" Shinji suddenly starts screaming, banging on the window trying to get to his big brother. He is then yanked from that spot by his father as the glass breaks and again in horror watches as the AT Field begins to look like its bending, almost like it's trying to suck itself in.  
  
And then suddenly it does, and with it a great empty darkness covers the entire area. Then slowly they all watch as the darkness begins to swallow Ill Gill and Kai into the empty void.  
  
As this is happening Shinji continues screaming for his brother as he hears a voice in his mind, one that sounds so very different yet at the same time, Shinji could identify it as Kai's voice.  
  
_'I'm sorry Shin-chan, I'm sorry that I'm gonna leave you but don't cry, I promise that one day, I'll find a way back and then we can be together again. Tell mom and dad not to cry either and that it's not their fault, if it's anyone's fault, it's my own, I should've have checked all the possibilities. Remember, don't cry and be happy, tell mom and dad to continue Project E, that it'll still work. Well, this is goodbye for now Shin-chan, take care.'  
_  
With that, Ill Gill is completely swallowed by the darkness. Everything is back to normal as if nothing had happened, aside from the broken glass and the obvious disappearance of Ill Gill and it's pilot. Everything is silent except for the sobs of Yui and her son Shinji.

* * *

**Japan 2015**  
  
Things are hectic at NERV, with the sudden appearance of the 12th Angel, and then the disappearance of Unit-01 as it was swallowed by an all too familiar black shadow, to some, now identified as a Sea of Dirac.  
  
At the cemetery of Tokyo-3 a slightly aged man looks upon a grave he has not visited in almost 12 years. "Kai, it's been so long since I last came here. A great deal of things have been left unsaid, any with it a great deal of things has changed. Thanks to you, Project E was successful and we have been fighting and beating the Angels, but at this point I'm not sure if this is a good thing or bad. But, that's not why I came, in fact I'm not sure exactly why I came, the urge to come here after all these years is from today's events. The 12th Angel has appeared, and with it a Sea of Dirac, or rather the black shadow the swallowed you and caused your death. You might think this is none of your concern, but Unit-01 was swallowed by it and with it, it's pilot, the one you called brother, Shinji Ikari. Perhaps the reason I came here was to ask for your forgiveness, the one Yui told me you always wanted to be protected from Eva or the Angels, has been taken by the very things you wished to protect him from, a wish that I tried to take upon myself and do for your sake, a wish that I horribly failed at." With that the man, Sub-Commander of NERV, Kouzou Fuyutski left hoping that for Kai's sake that Shinji could be saved from the Angel.

* * *

In the white void of the Sea of Dirac, one Shinji Ikari, lies inside Unit-01 and it's entry plug, slowly awaiting his death, yet at the same time screaming for everyone he knows to help him, to save him.  
  
Not far from Unit-01, something unseen watches, recently awakened from its long slumber by a familiar presence and then looks in slight confusion at Unit-01. _'Hmm....hmm... where am I..... is that an Eva.... Yes it's Unit-01. Was it sucked here as well but how?'_ The unseen 'creature' appears from the white void, something that has been forgotten and thought to have been destroyed 11 years ago. _'Shinji....... I can feel him...... he's in Unit-01..... he wants help... to get out.... Shin-chan...... what!? Yui...... she's there as well.....no.....it's different...... no it can't be!.... She's Unit-01?!?..... I see'  
_  
Inside the entry plug of Unit-01 Shinji feels a warm and familiar presence. "Mother?" and then a second presence not as close but just as warm, and before he blacks out he says two words. "Mother? Kai?"  
  
_'Shin-chan, I will protect you. I'll keep my promise. Let's get out Shin- chan. Lets get out together!!!!!'   
_

* * *

Well, here's the Prologue for this fic, now to clarify a few things. The idea of Ill Gill came from the game Phantasy Star Online Ep 1&2, now no this will not be a Crossover Fic, I'm just using Ill Gill cause if my opinion he would make one badass eva/mecha thing. Another thing, about Ill Gill rejecting Kai yet still synching with him, since Evas technically have their own will, just can't really use them freely, I decided to do that with Ill Gill. I will be doing some interesting things with Ill Gill and Kai in this Fic in later chapters. Ah yes, one more thing if you didn't really understood or paid no attention to the summary(I suck at those), this is basically a AU-ish fic, which explores the possibilty of what could happen in Evangelion and how it would affect the characters and such, with the factors of Kai and Ill Gill tossed in the mix. Oh yes almost forgot, feel free to review, flame, constructive criticism, wutever, I could probably use it as this is my FIRST FanFic I've written, expect Chapter 1 to be on sometime next week or the week after as I still have to study for Finals(damn High School) 


	2. Ch1: Return of the Beast

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: From the Darkness  
**  
By DarkShadowX  
  
Disclamer: I don't own ANYTHING in this fic except Kai, so leave me alone I've done nothing wrong, shoo shoo read the fic and be off with you!!  
  
**Chapter 1: Return of the Beast  
**

* * *

**Japan 2015, Tokyo-3**  
  
The 12th Angel is seen floating in the city, unaware of the attack that is soon to happen. Eva Units 00 and 02 are in position to use their AT Fields to neutralize the Angels Inverted AT Field. The 'rescue' operation, if it could really be called one in the first place; will be to bomb the Angel with all remaining N2-Mines, 992 mines to be exact, hopefully will destroy the Angel and, to put it in exact words, 'salvage Unit-01', it's pilots life is simply, irrelevant. But, this is not the attack to come the true attack will come from within the Angel itself.  
  
"Units-00 and 02 in position, AT Fields at maximum."  
  
"Mine drop commencing in T-minus 30 seconds"

* * *

Sensing the presence inside of Unit-01 become stronger, the unknown creature fully awakens and prepares to escape this void along with Unit-01 and Shinji.  
  
_'It's Time'   
_

* * *

And suddenly, hell breaks through and the ground begins to shudder violently. The shadow on the ground, the Angel's true body, suddenly begins to break and all that is seen of the Angel's body is black and red.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Unit-02's Pilot, Asuka, yells.  
  
The sphere floating in the sky, the Angel's 'shadow', begins to contort and spasm. The white markings of the sphere vanish, what was once the shadow is now the Angel's body.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
The techs checked their displays, one of them called out. "We don't know!"  
  
"All of our meters and gauges are going of the scale!" said one of the techs, Maya Ibuki, as Dr Akagi glanced over at the readings  
  
"But, we haven't done anything yet!" yells Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.  
  
"Do you think it could be Shinji?" asks Major Misato Katsuragi, with an obvious tone of both, worry and hope.  
  
"Impossible, Unit-01's power must be at 0!" retorts Dr. Akagi.  
  
Then, the Angel begins to expand slightly as a spot of the Angel suddenly bursts, the Angel's red blood spraying out. A hand, soon accompanied by an arm, comes out and grabs a part of the opening it has made. Another hand is then seen grabbing the other part of the opening pulling it, widening the opening it has made making it appear in the eyes of some a twisted mockery of birth, as Unit-01 pulls itself out. Through the blood one can see the eyes of Unit-01 glowing with an unholy light, its' face hardly visible though as it is covered with blood. Unit-01 then begins to pull itself out using an intense amount of force and the unholy gleam in its eye shining brighter than before, it looks at its surroundings then at the Angel it is painfully killing, and then it's mouth opens and releases a howl of primal rage.  
  
"Mein gott, is that what I'm piloting?" Asuka says, fear in her voice and a look of shock on her face.  
  
"My god, what kind of monster have we made this from," Dr. Akagi questions herself, not noticing Misato looking at her from the corner of her eye. Continuing to watch a thought runs through Misato's mind, 'I know the Evas are copies of the First Angel, but what does NERV plan to do with them, what do they plan to do with them once all the Angels are destroyed.'  
  
As everyone watches Unit-01 ready to seemingly about to burst the Angel from the inside out it stops, as if waiting for something. Then, the Angel again expands as once again in the same fashion as Unit-01, another what appears to be an Eva, comes out and then, from a non-existent mouth, along with Unit-01, release a primal howl, not one filled with rage but of victory, as if they have finally pinned their prey and are toying with it. The Angel, unable to take it anymore, explodes releasing Unit-01 and the other beast, as they come landing, the ground breaking and cracking around them from the impact, soon followed by a rain of red, the blood of the 12th Angel. Both beasts stand there seeming to bathe in the blood, and again release another howl. Unit-01 then proceeds to shut down and the entry plug is released. Everyone releases a sigh of relief, but then are cut short, as they see that the unknown beast, has yet to back down, standing over the entry plug as if protecting it, its red visor glowing with an intense, unholy light, is watching everything around it, daring anyone foolish enough to try to come and get the entry plug.  
  
"Shutdown Units 00 and 02 and release the entry plugs", Major Katsuragi suddenly says.  
  
"Ma'am, is that wise? I mean we have no idea what that machine is, we don't even know if it will attack us or not", a tech says, fear showing on his face and voice.  
  
"Just follow my orders and shut the Evas down!" she yells, causing everyone, except Dr. Akagi, flinch in fear.  
  
Reluctantly, the techs proceed to shutdown the Evas, the plugs released shortly afterwards. Both Pilots, Asuka Langley Soryu and Rei Ayanami, step out of the plugs but stay in their spots, their eyes never leaving the Eva-like machine that is standing a half mile away from them.  
  
Watching the Evas shutdown, and sensing that there is no more danger, the beast then proceeds to return to its slumber, exhausted from breaking free. 'Take care Shin-chan, we shall speak soon, but not now, I must rest before I can come back.' With that everyone visibly relaxes and release the breaths they have been holding, as the beast shuts down, its red visor going black.

* * *

At NERV Headquarters, in the office of the Commander, Gendo Ikari, two men watch the events that have unfolded. One has a look of slight surprise and the other has a look of complete shock, as if he has just seen a ghost, or seen something come back to life.  
  
"This..... certainly was.... Unexpected," Sub-Commander Fuyutski says after calming down slightly.  
  
"Indeed, it seems 'He' has returned, but perhaps this can be of use to us. SEELE will be in an uproar at the events that have occurred," says the cold voice of Commander Ikari, not bothering to hide his amusement.  
  
'And perhaps 'He' will be your downfall, he never truly did side with you, and with Yui gone, he'll most likely be hell-bent on protecting Shinji,' Fuyutski thinks as he watches the recovering teams heading to retrieve the Evas, their pilots and Ill Gil, the beast that has returned from the darkness.

* * *

"Shinji, Shinji, SHINJI are you all right!?" Misato yells, tears pouring from her eyes, and concern dripping from her voice.  
  
Slowly, Shinji opens his eyes to see his guardian, as she gets within the entry plug and brings him into a tight hug, crying harder than before.  
  
"I just... wanted to see everyone... one last time," he says, tired from his ordeal.  
  
Before the realm of unconsciousness grips him, he hears the voice of his other roommate and fellow pilot say, "Aren't you going to punish him?"

* * *

**NERV Headquarters  
**  
Back at NERV hours after what has transpired, Commander Ikari and Dr. Akagi are on the Umbilical Bridge of Unit-01's holding cage, standing before the beast as it is being washed, removing the blood stained on it.  
  
"I've never seen the Eva look as terrifying as it did today. Are the Evas really on our side?" Dr. Akagi says, mostly to herself.  
  
"Oh, sir, I think Major Katsuragi may suspect something," she says, this time to the Commander.  
  
"Leave her be, for now," he answers, his eyes never leaving the face of Unit-01.  
  
"Umm sir, just what was that machine we captured? It looks like an Eva, and the MAGI seems to recognize it, but there are no files pertaining to it," she speaks again, her curiosity getting the best of her, as she has the feeling that if the MAGI recognizes it, then he will as well.  
  
Turning his gaze slightly in her direction he speaks in a slightly colder tone of voice, "it is simply a ghost from the past, it doesn't concern your attention, is that understood?"  
  
Surprised at the tone of his voice as he gave the order, she nervously replies, "Yes sir."

* * *

In another Eva cage, the said machine sleeps, the blood finally washed off of it. As it sleeps a part of it awakens, checking its surroundings, looking for something. As it finds what it is looking for, it's visor glows a slight red as it generates its' AT Field, but low enough to be undetected by the MAGI.

* * *

**NERV Hospital**  
  
Night has fallen, and all is silent in the hospital. No one is seen through out the halls except a nurse or two. While this is a hospital, it is exclusive to NERV personnel only, so there are no patients currently, but one.  
  
In the room of Shinji Ikari, the pilot sleeps, his mind plagued by thoughts that he will be unaware of when he awakens. The only sound heard in the room is the sound of his breathing, indicating that he is very much alive and asleep, not unconscious.  
  
The moonlight shines through the window, giving a ghostly glow to the room. The glowing becomes slightly brighter, but it is not from the moon. In the room there is an orange light begins to manifest and shape itself. The shape is in the form of a human male. The male is the thought to be dead Kai Shiatori, but if one were to look at him now they would notice the changes he has gone through and the changes he hasn't, as he seems to have been unaffected by the hands of time still looking like the 14 year-old he looked like on the day he 'died'. His hair is now a dark black, the brown color that once accompanied it is now gone, it is still shoulder length, and he has grown bangs that cover some of his face, some of his bangs are slightly spiked and those that are and a sliver-white color. He is still physically shaped the same, still wearing the black plug suit. But his hair isn't the only change, his eyes have now lost the black color, they are now a dark bluish-silver color and they appear to glow in the darkness and pale moonlight.  
  
He approaches Shinji, as he then places his hand on Shinji's head. In that single touch, Kai sees everything that has transpired in Shinji's life. Emotions begin to run wild in Kai, but the strongest are those of sadness and hate. Sadness, for leaving Shinji and for everything he went through after Yui's death, and hate for that man, Gendo Ikari... no Rokubungi, for abandoning Shinji for 10 years only to have him come back to pilot that cursed creature known as Eva.  
  
Wishing to relieve him of some of his sadness and the nightmares that are now plaguing Shinji, he uses his AT Field to probe Shinji's mind and force some of Shinji's few good, happy memories to the surface. Shinji now seems to calm down, and relaxes as he dreams, reliving some of his happy memories. Seeing that, Kai smiles and says, "Sleep well Shin-chan, soon I'll be strong enough to come back, then I'll help you fight the Angels, and to payback Rokubungi for all the pain he has caused you. You've lived such a hard life without mother and myself, I'll be back soon, but I can't tell you the truth about mother, I fear it would tear your already cracked soul apart. I hope I can help heal the wounds that have been inflicted on your soul, the darkness within yours is frightening, if it were to be released it would..."  
  
A voice from his mind interrupts him, the same ominous voice that once frightened him but now seemed as a common thing, speaks. _'You must return, I can no longer hold back the MAGI, it shall detect us soon.'  
_  
With a sigh, he gives the affirmative. His body then begins to glow in the orange light of an AT Field, and then disappears from sight as if he was never in the room to begin with. Shinji stirs in his sleep, uttering one word, with a happiness that was once, for a long time gone from his voice, "onii-chan."

* * *

Back at the Eva cage that holds the beast, Ill Gill, it prepares to go back to its' slumber, but Kai still has one last order of business to take care of. He proceeds to once again use a small undetectable portion of its' AT Field, to enter the mind and soul of Unit-01.   
  
In the realm of Unit-01's mind, the scenery is one of a park that used to exist in Tokyo-3. Sitting on a bench that rests under a tree and watching the scenery, the form of a young woman, perhaps in her mid-twenties to early thirties can be seen, dressed in a pink shirt, white lab coat and a black skirt, her short brown hair seems to sway to a non-existent wind, and finally her green eyes that hold so much emotion, but to one who can read emotions as well as Kai, he could clearly see all the sadness within them.  
  
_'Hello mother, it has been a long time hasn't it,'_ Kai speaks a bit nervous and hesitant to do so.  
  
The woman, Yui Ikari, quickly turns her head in the direction of the voice. She looks at the boy with confusion etched on her face, but as she looks more closely, her eyes widen in shock as tears start to form and fall down her face._ 'Oh my god, Kai, it's really you, son I've missed you so much. I thought you had died!'_ She embraces her son in a tight but warm hug, crying as she has seen the son she thought she lost years ago.  
  
With some tears falling from his eyes, he returns the embrace. _'I've missed you too, but I'm alive and I'm right here. So much has gone on mother, but I know of what has happened in Shinji's life, and what Rokubungi has done to him'  
_  
Shocked that he knew these things, she asks, _'but how do you know, I mean yes it's true, but you haven't come in contact with Shinji in almost 12 years.'_  
  
_'I visited him earlier; I saw what he has been through and how it has affected him. I plan on helping relieve Shinji of that pain but I will have to wait, I am still too weak to free myself just yet, but once I do Shin-chan will have his brother with him again and I can hopefully, remove the darkness that is hidden deep within his soul,'_ Kai says, knowing to an extent of what Shinji can be capable of if the darkness is free without anything to restrain it.  
  
_'I see I'm glad you're both well, but true I've sensed the darkness within him, but why do you seem so afraid of it Kai?'_  
  
Hesitantly, he speaks _'Shinji already has a powerful soul, but he is unaware of how to use the light of his soul, his AT Field. But, if the darkness of his soul would be free with no restraint and released within Unit-01, his AT Field will become dark, the light of his soul replaced by the darkness of it. The darkness he has could possibly and easily take control, filling him with the rage he has bottled up deeply within his soul. He would lose all sense of himself and others and just become a destroyer, with Unit-01 as his tool of destruction, and with the use of his AT Field it would most likely be impossible to stop him when that happens. That's why I need to be there for him, to remove the darkness or if no at least be able to act as a restraint for it.'  
_  
Yui is more than shocked at what she has been told. Questions flood her mind as she tries to sort them out. As she proceeds to ask on of the many questions she has, suddenly a second figure appears. The figure's appearance is exactly identical to Kai's however with one difference, his eyes are red. The figure looks at the two of them and speaks.  
  
_'Kai we must go, if you want to be free as soon as possible, then you will need to rest. I need to rest as well, I cannot hold the MAGI back any longer, it will detect us soon'_  
  
_'Very well, mother I'm glad I got to see and speak with you again,'_ Kai proceeds to hug her again, as she hugs him back, _'I'll talk to you soon.'_ With that, Kai vanishes, leaving Yui and Kai's 'twin'. He then senses another presence within Unit-01, and smiles, he then begins to vanish but before he completely vanishes he speaks, but what he says is unheard by Yui, but is perfectly heard by the other presence. _'I see, so this is where your consciousness lies, interesting I hope we may speak soon, Lilith.'  
_  
The second presence, that of the Second Angel, Lilith, is shocked that she was detected by this unknown figure. But, before she can look more into this presence, he vanishes. No longer able to sense him, her thoughts are on him as there is something familiar about him, almost a nostalgic feeling.

* * *

Back in the inner workings of Ill Gill, Kai and his 'twin' are having a discussion of sorts.  
  
_'That wasn't wise, confirming Lilith's presence within Unit-01, she will start to try and figure us out and what 'your' purpose is when she remembers who you are.'_ Says Kai, slightly annoyed at his 'twin' for practically giving away his presence.  
  
With a small smirk, the twin answers, _'perhaps, but you have to admit, it was certainly a surprise to find her there, since we know she exists there and must live in some sort of agreement with Yui, we may be able to get them to aid us.'_  
  
_'Aid us? How?'_ Kai asks, now slightly confused at his counterpart.  
  
_'They may be able to help us, be free of this prison, but for now let us not worry about that, we will need rest for I believe Gendo will be trying to figure us out and what the purpose of our return is.'  
_  
Kai says nothing as he continues to look at his counterpart, wondering what he may be planning, and also how they had ever managed to agree with each other in the first place.  
  
Sensing Kai's doubt, he gives a small chuckle and speaks, _'there is no need to worry as I have no hidden agenda in this, and if I did, it wouldn't be anything that will put you Lilim in any danger, you showed me after all that the Lilim deserve a chance at life.'_ It was true, Kai was a very interesting Lilim, for one as young as him, he had a great knowledge and amazing perception of things and the ways of life. His hatred for the Lilim had dwindled upon meeting this boy, now his hatred exists for very few Lilim, mainly those who are like that man, Gendo Rokubungi, does his hatred truly continue to live in.  
  
Seeing the sincere look in his twins face and nothing but truth in his voice, Kai just nods his head, then vanishes as he has entered his state of rest, to regain the energy he has lost in this rather busy day. Soon, after the other figure, too vanishes entering his state of rest. Tomorrow, they will again try to contact those they believe can help, in hopes of freeing themselves before the 13th arrives.

* * *

Well, heres the OFFICIAL chapter 1 of this fic. I'm sure you can all pretty much guess what I've done to Kai, I had originally planned to do this in later chapters but my mind slipped away from me and I ended up putting it in this chapter. The idea of Lilith's conscious being inside of Unit-01 came to me from the fact that Unit-01 is a copy of Lilith rather, than Adam as the other Evas are, and since Unit-01 has a part of Lilith's soul, as does Rei, so technically they have a part Lilith herself, but I decided to mainly incorperate that in Unit-01. Now about Kai's 'twin' well I'm not gonna say anything about it, but your all welcome to guess and if you get it right, well you'll have to wait till later to find that out, but anyways have a cookie if you do. Now in the next chapter, I'll try to start focusing on everyone else, rather than just Kai and a bit of Shinji. Next chapter might be up by this weekend, oh and one more thing, if I go out of state during the summer expect no updates on this fic for about the two months of the summer, if not then I'll be updating pretty often. 


	3. Ch2: Silent Call

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: From the Darkness  
**  
By DarkShadowX  
  
Disclaimer: This is annoying so you know what, this is my last disclaimer if u really need proof that I don't own Evangelion or Ill Gill just look here, or at the other two chapters before this one, I don't own jack, except for Kai  
  
**Chapter 2: Silent Call**

* * *

**Tokyo-3, NERV Hospital  
**  
The light shines down, making the pale hallways of the hospital look slightly more colorful, as all is still quiet even though it is already the early afternoon. The silence makes it seem as if no one has yet to awaken from his or her slumber, whether it be from being tired, or just plain bored cause of the silence and lack of activity. Such is not the case for Shinji Ikari, the hospital's only current patient.  
  
With the light shining down on his face, he stirs slightly in his sleep, showing signs of waking up soon. As he opens his eyes, he gazes at the ceiling that has become familiar to him, "familiar ceiling... I hate this ceiling." He realizes that once again, he is in the hospital, though he is slightly confused about how he got here. Images then bombard his mind, the appearance of the 12th Angel, being swallowed by a shadow, a white void, the feeling of protection he received from two familiar presences that he can't seem to remember now, then awakening in the entry plug with Misato looking down on him, tears of concern and joy coming from her eyes, then nothing. Suddenly feeling tired from the reliving the events of the last Angel battle he decides to return to sleep. He proceeds to lie down on his bed and closed his eyes to welcome sleep; he then quickly opens his eyes as he feels a tingling sensation in his head, as if he was being called by something. As if his body is on autopilot, he gets off his bed and then walks out of his room.  
  
Without even realizing it, he has left the hallways of the hospital and is already walking through the hallways of NERV. Surprisingly enough he has yet to be noticed by anyone, Shinji just shakes out the thoughts from his head as he continues walking, to find what seems to be calling him. After a few more minutes of walking, which to Shinji feels as if only seconds have passed, he arrives to where the call is coming from, an Eva cage. He enters the cage and quickly realizes that it is not Unit-01's cage, which for some reason he expected the call to be coming from, he then looks upon what is occupying the cage. Shinji finds himself staring at an oddly familiar Eva-like machine, he gets a strong feeling of nostalgia as he looks at it, he is then flooded with more images, the images pass too quickly for him to identify, only the image of the machine before him and of a boy that also feels very familiar remain in his mind.  
  
Instead of just leaving the cage, he sits down on the bridge to collect his thoughts but also because he can't seem to move his body away from the cage. As he continues to remember why this machine is familiar, he continues to stare at it noticing that it's visor that was previously black, is now glowing a light almost unnoticeable red. As he gazes into it, slightly surprised at how calm he feels in its' presence, even now that it seems to be watching him, a name seem to come to his mind as he speaks a single question, one that seems the most important to him. "Ill Gill... what are you doing back here?"

* * *

At Tokyo-3, life seems to continue almost as if nothing happened. As such, school continues for students, in the class of 2-A the students are asleep or occupying themselves to drown out their teacher, who continues to drone about 2nd Impact and his life during that time. Only 2 students seem to be awake, but their thoughts are not on their teachers droning, nor on the day itself, but rather their thoughts are on the only student who is absent today, Shinji Ikari. While their thoughts are on him, one Asuka Langley Soryu is fighting with herself, making herself believe she is not worried about the 'baka hentai' and that she is more concerned about that other Eva that came out with Unit-01. The other, Rei Ayanami, is trying to understand the emotions and feelings she has been getting, most of these seem to surface when in the presence, or sometimes lack of, Shinji Ikari.  
  
As she gazes out the window, a look a slight frustration and confusion can be seen on her face, instead of her usual emotionless look. Still trying to come to terms with her emotions, she thinks about what caused them to surface, though she already knew the answer, the boy who quickly captured her attention, Shinji Ikari. Before he had arrived, she never truly worried about things such as emotions, nor did she truly care if she died since she could easily be replaced, though she knew she could be replaced she now seems to value her life more. Shinji had been the only person who truly tried to understand her and worry about her without asking for anything in return, he made her feel like an individual, rather than a tool or a doll, and though she never outwardly showed it, she always found it enjoyable to be in his presence. Only he had truly managed to make her feel wanted, not as a doll or a tool, but as a person, he had even managed to make her feel embarrassed, something only he has done so far.  
  
She remembered the events of the 12th Angel, when it had swallowed Unit-01 and Shinji, she felt a sense of fear that he would never return, she also felt this powerful urge to destroy the Angel and make it suffer. When the order to retreat came, she remembered feeling angry at Major Katsuragi, she had reminded her that Unit-01 and Shinji were still inside of the Angel, her eyes widened slightly as she remembered that she had indeed called him Shinji out loud, instead of her usual responses of Pilot Ikari, Ikari, or Ikari-kun. Again, while they were figuring out what to do against the Angel, she felt angry at Asuka for her continuing insults and berating of Shinji, she had even confronted Asuka, when Asuka had asked if she was pissing her off with her comments about Shinji, it had, though she didn't say so out loud. Then, when they were about to attack the Angel and Unit-01 had suddenly come from within the Angel, she felt greatly relieved that he was still alive, and then shortly after, feared for his safety again when the other Eva came from within it. She tried to ask the Commander what the Eva was, but he didn't answer her, instead saying that it was none of her concern, but it still was, the fact that it came out with Unit-01 and seem to be ready to attack anyone who came near Unit-01's entry plug had slightly worried her, and more so that it had indeed wanted to protect Shinji as it only had shutdown when Units 00 and 02 were shutdown. At this point she realized that she wouldn't be able to understand all these feelings, but she knew who could. 'Ikari-kun will be waking sometime today, perhaps he can help me understand these emotions,' with that thought she then waited for school to be over, so that she may go visit him.

* * *

Back at NERV, things had calmed down, though everyone was still worried about having another Eva, especially one that they had absolutely no information about whatsoever. After Eva Unit-01 and the unknown Eva were secured yesterday they had begun to run a check on Unit-01 to ensure there were no abnormalities in it, they had begun to check on this new Eva but were however unsuccessful, unable to get any definite reading on the Eva itself, or on the entry plug as they were assuming it had one. After hours of failure, the Commander ordered to stop running scans on it, which they obeyed, but that just made them worry more about it.  
  
Though this failed to stop a certain individual try and find the truth about the machine. Ryoji Kaji, an employee of NERV and a spy for SEELE, was currently hacking the MAGI to find clues on this machine, but getting nowhere fast. "There has to be something on it," he said to himself, he was checking everything searching for the info he wanted. When he first began his search on it, for some reason the MAGI had already been looking for it, as if it recognized what the Eva was, while this surprised him, he used it to his advantage. After searching for what could've been an hour or two, he found two pieces of information, but it wasn't what he was expecting, just the name of the machine and what looked like a person's file though no photo of said person was available. "Biomechanical cyborg, Ill Gill; test pilot information.... Ikari, Kai, age 14, Blood type O, Deceased," as he read this, Kaji was more than surprised, "so Commander, just what is it you're hiding about Ill Gill and this Kai?" With new information, he began another search, but again had no such luck as no files existed about Ill Gill or on Kai Ikari, seeing he wouldn't have anymore luck on this, he left the MAGI and went to do his pastime, try picking up women.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, a few hours have passed and now Rei Ayanami can be seen walking down the hallway to Shinji's room, aware that Asuka is following her at a distance to make it seem otherwise, though she pays no mind to it. Rei continues to walk until she reaches the door to his room, as she opens it she finds that the room is empty, she considers that perhaps she came to the wrong room or that he was already checked out, but then sees that the bed is still unmade and his clothes folded neatly on a chair, which meant that he was walking around somewhere. As she contemplates where he had gone, she suddenly senses a presence around her, before she could react to it she sees the image of the unknown Eva and a voice speaking to her, _'Eva cage.'_ While unsure whether she truly heard the voice or not, she did believe that he must've gone to the Eva cage holding that machine, she then exits his room nearly colliding with Asuka, needless to say she was less than pleased.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going Wondergirl! What happened, Baka Shinji told you to go away?" Asuka yelled.  
  
Rei furrowed her brow slightly at being called Wondergirl, but simply spoke in a monotone voice, "Ikari-kun is not in his room, I believe he is elsewhere and I will go look for him," then proceeded to walk away towards the cages in search of him.  
  
Watching Rei walk away, Asuka followed her mumbling something about 'emotionless dolls' and 'bakas'.  
  
After walking for about 10 minutes, Rei and Asuka arrived at the entrance to one of the Eva cages. Before Asuka could ask why they came here, Rei simply opened the door and walked inside, annoying Asuka even more. As they entered they first noticed the Eva simply standing there, but they noticed that the visor was glowing a light red and seem to be staring down at something, they then turned their gazes at what it was staring at. They found the boy they had been searching for, Shinji sat in front of the machine in a sort of trance, they could also tell he was deep in thought, but what seemed to confuse the most was that he had a smile on his face, it was not a fake smile nor one of his sad smiles, but one that was nothing but happiness. Seeing that brought a slight smile on Rei's face, though no one noticed, she then proceeded to get his attention, "Ikari-kun," she spoke but it seemed to not hear her, she called his a few more times but still had not heard her. She then began to walk up to him and call him again, but was interrupted by her companion shouting.  
  
"Hey Baka, listen when you're being called!" yelled Asuka, annoyed at how stupid Shinji could really be.  
  
The shouting quickly broke Shinji out of his trance, as he blinked and turned his gaze towards them and spoke, "Ayanami, Asuka I didn't notice you were there," they were slightly surprised at how calm he was and the slight hint of happiness that showed on his face and voice, though that still failed to calm Asuka.  
  
"How dense can you be Baka, Wondergirl had been calling you for a few minutes, and what are you doing out of your room without telling anyone?"  
  
Shinji surprised that they had been not just calling him, but looking for him. He said the only thing he could at the moment, mainly out of habit, "I'm sorry."  
  
Before Asuka could yell some more, Rei interrupted her, "it is alright Ikari-kun, but may I inquire why you are here," she asked feeling slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden, as if she was being watched by someone other than Asuka and Shinji.  
  
Shinji then furrowed his brow thinking, 'what am I doing here exactly,' and simply answered, "I don't know, I was just walking around and ended up here," while he didn't really want to lie, it was still true he was just walking around and ended up here, but he didn't want to mention that he felt like he was being called here.  
  
"Whatever, lets just go back Baka Shinji, I'm feeling uncomfortable here," spoke Asuka who was getting the same feeling of being watched as Rei. She then turned around and walked away, being followed by Shinji and Rei who simply nodded their heads to acknowledge her.  
  
Before they left the room, Rei felt a presence in the room, the same she felt in Shinji's hospital room, and she turned around and suppressed a gasp. She saw standing in the middle of the room, a boy around her age dressed in a black plug suit staring at her, but before she could do anything else, she heard Shinji call her and she turned around and continued to leave the room, she took one more look and noticed that the boy was gone, but she could still feel the presence.

* * *

Back at the room, Shinji was instantly in a bear hug by his purple-haired guardian, Misato Katsuragi. "Shinji I'm so glad you're awake, where'd you go, the doctors and nurses said you just disappeared," she then tightened her hug even more, which then made Shinji unable to answer and start running out of air.  
  
Rei watched this with slight amusement, then noticed that Shinji was running out of air, "Major perhaps you should release Ikari-kun," was all she said. It still had the desired affect as Misato released Shinji from the hug, allowing him to gain his breath.  
  
"I just... went out for a.... walk when Asuka.... And Rei came looking for me," Shinji said still regaining his breath. "So can I leave?" he asked, as he wanted to get some fresh air.  
  
Misato simply acknowledged by nodding her head and putting a big smile on her face, which unsettled Shinji a bit as he began to guess why she had that smile as she spoke, "we're gonna have a party so we can celebrate, so lets get you out and prepare, invite your friends Shinji, and you too Asuka," she said a little bit too excited for Shinji's taste, then she seemed to remember something and turned to Rei, "would you like to join us as well Rei?"  
  
Rei considered, she really didn't like attending anything social, especially if it involved crowds, but then she remembered that she had yet to talk to Shinji concerning the emotions she has been experiencing, "I would like to join you, Major Katsuragi."  
  
"Please Rei, we aren't at NERV or on duty, Misato will do just fine, well lets go we need to get the stuff we need," she then walked out to sign Shinji out, as Rei and Asuka waited outside the room so that Shinji could change. After he was done, they proceeded to meet with Misato who was already waiting for them.

* * *

As they drove from NERV, Shinji seemed out of it as he forgot how Misato drives, but he quickly got used to it again. As they drove, his thoughts went back to Ill Gill, another genuine smile showed on his face as he remembered being around the presence of, who he now remembered to be, his brother Kai, and while he didn't speak with him, he sort of heard him speak telling him how to free him, but that confused him some more, 'free him what did that mean,' he thought, but then soon shrugged it off as he was happy that perhaps soon, he would see him again.  
  
So lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that they had already bought the supplies for the party and were already back at Misato's apartment. When he snapped out of his thoughts, he realized he was sitting on the couch with the phone in his hand. He didn't really know why he had gotten the phone but he remembered he needed to invite Toji and Kensuke to the party, so he called them and they quickly agreed to come, mostly just to be around Misato. He looked up and noticed Asuka, dressed in her yellow sundress and hands on her hips, looking at him as if she was waiting for something, he then remembered and handed the phone to her so she could call Hikari, she quickly snatched it and walked to the table to sit down. About to get lost in thought, he noticed Rei sit down next to him, the look on her face showed that she was thinking of something and that she seemed to want to ask him something, so he simply ask, "Ayanami, is there something on your mind?"  
  
She looked at him in the eyes, which seemed to make Shinji nervous a bit. She thought about what to say for a moment and then said, "there is something I wish to speak with you about Ikari-kun," but before she could say anything more she heard the bell ring and Misato answer the door, the voices of Toji and Kensuke could be heard as they entered, seeing as how she wouldn't be able to speak to Shinji now she said, "may we have this discussion after this party Ikari-kun?"  
  
Before Shinji could speak Toji and Kensuke began to approach him, so he simply nods his head as they proceed to drag him to the kitchen so he could prepare the food, and so they could talk. The bell rings again, except this time Asuka answered it letting Hikari come in.  
  
Shortly after, everything was prepared and they were going to start eating when the doorbell rang again. Knowing they had not invited anyone else left them slightly confused, but Shinji answered went and answered the door anyways, as he opened he was slightly surprised to find Kaji waiting. "Kaji, what are you doing here?" he asked, thinking that perhaps Asuka had invited the unshaved man.  
  
Kaji simply smiled and said, "I wanted to talk to you about something, and then I heard from Ritsuko that Misato was holding a party, so here I am." Shinji just nodded and stepped inside and allowed Kaji to enter. As the others saw him, Misato simply looked shocked and seemed to start getting mad, and Asuka's mood brightened with the presence of Kaji.  
  
"Kaji!!" she yelled as she ran up to him and attached herself to his arm. "What are you doing here, Kaji. Did you come to ask me out on a date?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, I heard from Ritsuko that Misato was having a party for Shinji's return, so I decided to drop by," he said, leaving out the part of wanting to speak to Shinji.  
  
Asuka looked a little downhearted but then brightened up say he could stay. Needless to say, Misato was less than pleased but decided to be 'civil' for tonight. The party went rather well, and aside from several arguements between Toji and Asuka, everyone enjoyed themselves, even Rei seemed to enjoy herself, even though she didn't participate in most of the activities, everyone except for Shinji, were surprised that Rei managed to hold a conversation, even though it was mostly questions of some of the activities they did, and most of the time it was Shinji she was speaking to. After about 3 hours Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari had gone home, so the others just helped clean around the house and now they just sat down all drinking tea, with the exception of Misato.  
  
Kaji, seeing that eventually everyone at NERV will be involved, decided to get the answers he hoped he could get from Shinji, "so Shinji, what can you tell me about Ill Gill?" Everyone looked at Kaji, confused at what he was talking about, except for Shinji who almost choked on his tea, which then caused everyone's attention to be diverted from Kaji to Shinji.  
  
"Wha.. What are you talking about Kaji?" asked Shinji nervously, wondering how he knew about it even though Misato has said earlier that no one at NERV knew what Ill Gill really was.  
  
"You know what I mean Shinji, the Eva that came out with you and Unit-01 yesterday. Surely you must know something about it or perhaps you could tell me who Kai was?" Kaji retorted. Seeing Shinji's shocked reaction to the name got everyone even more interested about the subject.  
  
Shinji became really nervous but answered anyways, "how did you find out about them Kaji?" He quickly figured out that this is what Kaji had wanted to talk about, and that since this pretty much affected everyone at NERV he wouldn't hesitate to ask here in front of people who worked for NERV.  
  
Kaji was relieved that Shinji may be willing to speak about the subject so he answered with a half-truth, "Ritsuko said that the MAGI seemed to recognize the Eva and with some searching she found out the Eva's name, Ill Gill, and its test pilot, Kai Ikari, but she couldn't anymore information on Kai or on Ill Gill."  
  
Everyone needless to say was shocked, the same thought running through their head, 'Shinji has another relative?' Misato was about to speak up but was interrupted by Shinji. He poured himself another cup of tea, then answered Kaji's question.  
  
"Kai was my older brother, the reason you probably couldn't find anything on him was because he was adopted by my parents before I was born, I found out a few months after he died so tell Ritsuko to look under the name, Kai Shiatori," as he said that everyone could here the sadness in his voice, he took a quick sip of his tea and then continued, "I don't know much about Ill Gill, all I can really remember was that Unit-00 was partially based on it and that it was Kai's creation, no... his family's creation. Other than that, the only other thing I remember was that on its activation test it was swallowed by that black shadow, umm the Sea of Dirac I think you guys called it."  
  
Everyone looked at Shinji, as he revealed something he had hidden from all of them, they could all see the sadness in his eyes and voice as he spoke about this. Kaji was also slightly relieved, he now knew what to look for next time, but he also felt guilty that he forced Shinji to reveal something that obviously hurt him.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji, I shouldn't have asked you about this," answered Kaji, he was going to say something else but then Shinji shook his head and had a small smile on his face, the smile contained a great deal of sadness yet at the same time, a great deal of happiness.  
  
"It's alright Kaji, since Ill Gill came back, there's hope that maybe, Kai will too. No, I know he'll come back, I can feel it whenever I look at Ill Gill, he saved me back then, when I was in the 12th Angel, I felt his presence and with his help I was able to break out," he answered, he knew Kai would come back, but for now he would wait. Shinji felt tired after speaking and decided to walk Rei home, he knew he still had to speak with her and on his way back home he could think some more, "Hey Ayanami, how about I walk you home now, it's getting late and you should be getting home."  
  
Rei seemed a bit hesitant to go, she had learned a bit more about Shinji today and could see he was saddened but she knew she had to return, "Very well Ikari-kun, lets go." She and Shinji then rose from their seats and put on their shoes, and had left the apartment. Everything was silent after what had been said, even Asuka was quiet after what she had just heard. After a few moments, Misato decided to break the silence.  
  
"Kaji just why did you bring that up, is that why you really came by for?" she asked, slightly angry at him, for bringing up an obviously sensitive subject, even if it was one she was never aware of until now.  
  
Kaji saw the look on her face and the tone in her voice and knew he shouldn't have brought it up, but his search for the truth always got him in trouble. "Sorry Misato, you know me, when I want answers I forget how it may affect others, I know I shouldn't have brought it up but, after I found out I just had to know. Truth be told, ever since Ill Gill showed up, anyone who seems to mention it in either Commanders' presence are instantly told to forget about it, they're hiding something and only Shinji seems to know the answers. Well Shinji's right, it is getting late and I should be going, I guess I'll see you both later, goodbye Misato, Asuka." With that, Kaji got up and left feeling exhausted but glad he had gotten the answers he was looking for, and yet still guilty about Shinji.  
  
Again silence took the apartment for a few minutes, and again Misato broke the silence. "Well today's obviously been an exhausting day, I'm gonna go to sleep, you should get some sleep too Asuka, you and Shinji still have school tomorrow. Well, goodnight Asuka," she said, then entered her room and quickly feel asleep.  
  
Asuka also decided that she should get some sleep, but instead she went to the couch and laid there to wait for Shinji. After what had been said she felt the need to talk to him, though she couldn't understand why.

* * *

Back on the streets of Tokyo-3, Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami were walking on their way to Rei's apartment. Since they had left Misato's there had an uncomfortable and yet welcome silence between the two. While they were walking, they were passing through a park that's about halfway from Misato's to Rei's apartment. Remembering that Rei still wanted to talk to Shinji, he decided to break the silence when he saw a bench not to far from where they were.  
  
"Ayanami, lets take a break for a bit," he said, when she looked at him she gave him a confused look, knowing she would want to know why they should take a break he answered, "you said you had wanted to talk to me after the party, so what better time and place than here and now."  
  
Satisfied with his answer, they walked to the bench and sat down, again the silence returned but was quickly broken. "So what did you want to talk to me about Ayanami?" Shinji asked curious as when she had first wanted to talk to him she seemed hesitant, almost nervous, he quickly noticed that she was like that again, as she seemed hesitant again to speak, before he could say he was sorry for bringing it up, she interrupted him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about emotions, mainly mine as they seem to be confusing me," she said, almost with a tone of hope in her voice, hope that Shinji could help her by solving, if not come to terms with these emotions.  
  
"What do you mean Rei?"  
  
She paused, thinking how to put this into words, "recently, I have been experiencing different emotions that I haven't before, most of which only seem to surface when it concerns you, Ikari-kun. Perhaps you can help me understand these emotions." She hoped he could, no, she knew he could help her.  
  
Shinji seemed to contemplate his answer, after all Rei hardly made requests and she had come to him for his help, he glanced at his watch seeing it was almost 10, he then remembered he still had to go to school, but he still wanted to help her so he answered, "of course I'll help Ayanami, but it's getting late. Tell you what, how about we continue this tomorrow at school during lunch, I'll even make you a lunch, and if we can't get done during lunch then after school we'll finish the discussion at your place after we go have our synch tests, how does that sound?"  
  
Rei for her part was glad he would help her, so she answered, "I would like that very much Ikari-kun." After that they continued to walk back to her apartment. When they reached her door she spoke again, "Thank you Ikari-kun for willing to help me, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"No problem Rei, I'll see you tomorrow goodnight," he said and ran off, not noticing that he had called her by her name, nor noticing the slight blush that formed because of it.  
  
She then entered her apartment, and laid in her bed not bother to take off her clothes, as her thoughts were on what had happened. 'Thank you, words of gratitude, words I've never used not even with 'him', and being called by my name by Ikari-kun, feels pleasant, I will wait for tomorrow then perhaps when I understand my emotions better, I will be able to understand what I feel for Ikari-kun.' With that, she quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shinji arrived back at his home. He walked in ready to walk to his room and fall asleep, when he noticed Asuka asleep on the couch. He wondered why she was asleep on the couch; she couldn't have been waiting for him, could she? Nevertheless he walked up to her, but didn't want to wake her up, so he carefully picked her up, surprised that she wasn't that heavy, or that she had woken up. He walked up to her room and put her in her bed, he turned to leave when her voice came to his ears.  
  
"Shinji wait," she said, obviously fighting against sleep and not winning.  
  
He turned around to look at her, her light blue eyes seem to glow in the pale moonlight, " umm...what is it Asuka?"  
  
She closed her eyes but still spoke, "are you... are you ok?"  
  
Shinji was surprised, here was Asuka the girl who would always tease him, torment him, and she was now asking if he was ok. He was confused by what she meant, when he remembered about the discussion with Kaji, he smiled and then answered, "yeah I'm ok, and goodnight Asuka see you tomorrow." She mumbled something that could be said to be goodnight and quickly fell asleep. With that he walked to his room, changed into his night clothes and flopped on the bed, as soon as he hit the bed, he fell asleep awaiting for tomorrow which he felt would prove to be most interesting.

* * *

Well here's the 2nd chapter, yes I know Rei is OOC but for some reason it just seems right. Anyways, no Kai this time but he'll be in the next chapter, in which I may also decide to bring him out of Ill Gill. I also have to do more with Asuka since she hasn't taken much of a part as of yet but hey, it's only the 2nd chapter. Now I'm still not sure if I'm going to do a Shinji/Rei, while I'm both a fan of Shinji/Rei and Shinji/Asuka, a Shinji/Rei seems good for this fic, now if I'll also do Kai/Asuka I'm not entirely sure. Anyways the next 2 chapters will be basically developing the characters, the 13th Angel won't be until the 4th or 5th chapter. Anyways feel free to review or wutever. 


	4. Ch3: Rebirth

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: From The Darkness**  
  
By DarkShadowX  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to the last 3 chapters  
  
**Chapter 3: Rebirth  
**

* * *

**Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu Residence  
**  
The sun was slowly rising as the day was about ready to begin. In his room, Shinji was already up but sitting up in his futon obviously deep in thought. He quickly snapped out and realized that he had woken up almost an hour early. He shutoff the alarm for his clock and decided that he might as well start his usual pattern for the day. He quickly took a shower and dressed for school and then began to start on breakfast.  
  
This morning he decided to try something different for breakfast. He settled down on a simple Western sytle breakfast, eggs and sausages with some toast. He set the plates, along with juice for Asuka and a beer for Misato. He then quickly ate his breakfast and started on the lunches, a simple Japanese lunch for both him and Asuka and a salad for Rei, as he remembered that he said he'd make her a lunch for today. Once finished he decided to leave early before that others awoke, but he didn't go straight to school and wandered around Tokyo-3 before heading to school. While on his way, he couldn't shake the feeling of anticipation he had, though he had no idea why he felt this way, it was starting to make him nervous as he was getting to excited for his own good.

* * *

Back at NERV Headquaters in the Eva cages, Ill Gill stands there several machines attached to it from the tests that were run on it but not removed as the Commander ordered that after the synch tests, there would be more thorough tests run on it. While nothing seems to be occuring on the surface of the Eva, it is a different story within.   
  
An image of a park, the same one that is used by Yui within Unit-01 is shown. Sitting on the bench is one Kai Shiatori with an impatient look on his face as he is waiting for his 'twin' to appear, as he had gone to conduct 'negotiations' with Yui and Lilith. While he was sure Yui would speak with him, he had doubts that Lilith would. In his personal opinion, Lilith would be very cautious around his 'twin' or just straight up drive him away if she remembered who he was.  
  
It had already been about 15 minutes since his 'twin' left to speak with Yui and Lilith but that was taking to long, as even though it seemed like 15 minutes on the 'inside' he was very much aware that on the outside a few hours had passed, almost 4 to be exact and that Shinji would be arriving soon to take his synch tests, and what Kai had to accomplish needed to be done during said tests. Just as he was about to go get his 'twin' he appeared before him, a slightly annoyed bt nonetheless pleased expression on his face.  
  
_'Took you long enough, so may I ask what happened that took so long,'_ Kai asked still annoyed by his other self.  
  
_'We had to work out the finer details of the plan, and of course I had to convince both Yui and Lilith that I could be trusted,'_ he said, though once he mentioned Lilith his expression became more annoyed. _'I also believe that Lilith finally remembered who I was, judging from the look on her face just before I left.'_ He noticed Kai's, now extremely annoyed expression and decided to tell him what happened.   
  
**Flashback, inside Unit-01's core**   
  
Again, the image of the park could be seen as Yui was speaking with a woman who appeared to be her age. The woman, the 2nd Angel Lilith in a human form, was quite beautiful, her long silver hair reaching down to waist, her pale skin and red eyes seem to excentuate her beauty, and then a nicely developed figure that could clearly be seen as she wasn't wearing any clothes. Their disscussion was surfaced around Kai, his 'twin' and the purpose of their return.  
  
Lilith was speaking to Yui as Kai's 'twin' appeared but masked his presence as he caught the last bit a what she was saying, _'...... Kai may be trust worthy, however I don't trust the other one. There is something about him that seems very familiar, but the feeling isn't a good one.'  
_  
_'I see, but I'm sure they both must have a comprimise or some sort a friendship between them at this point, I mean 11 years is a long time to get to know someone and I'm sure he means know harm. Kai seems to trust him and vice-versa, and I know that if Kai trusts someone then it must be with very good reason or that he is good friends with that person,'_ Yui said, she had faith in Kai's judgement and knew that this other Kai wasn't an enemy of any sort but it was hard to convince Lilith as she knew to also trust Lilith's feelings and judgements as well.  
  
Lilith appeared to be preparing to speak again, but remembering that time was of the essence, he interrupted her, _'I can assure you I mean no harm, and that you can turst me as Kai does.'_ Neddless to say, both Yui and Lilith were very surprised as 'Kai' had masked his presence well until he revealed himself. _'While I'm sure you're wondering just how I got here, I have no time to explain such things, Kai and I...... require you assistance, in freeing ourselves from Ill Gill.'  
_  
Yui looked at Kai's 'twin' with an understanding expression though she had no idea how exactly they could help him and Kai. She was about to ask the question when Lilith interrupted her, _'and just how do you expect us to just help you when we aren't sure we can even trust you?'_ Lilith said in an accusing tone, the feeling she got in this person's presence was becoming more and more familiar to the point that she can almost identify who he was.  
  
_'Synchronization tests have been scheduled for the pilots and will begin in less than an hour. They will be tested in the Evas and that is when we need your help, if I am correct you can take control or the Eva for a brief moment can you not?'_ he asked, when he saw Yui and Lilith both nod their heads he continued, _'then when that tests begin, we need you do take control and use your AT Field and merge it with ours. If both myself and Kai are correct, it will temporarily strenghthen us enough to free ourselves from the bind that Ill Gill possesses on us.'_ As he said this, understanding of the situation appeared on their faces, however Lilith was still skeptical.  
  
Yui noticed that Lilith wasn't completely convinced and also seemed to be in deep thought, so she decided to ask another question that had recently come to her, _'you said 'free ourselves' what do you mean by that, there was only one person who ever piloted Ill Gill and that was Kai, and your appearance is that of Kai's so then just what does that make you exactly, are you a consciousness like Lilith, but then why do you not have your own appearance, instead of Kai's.'_ As she said this, not noticed by the other two, a look of shock and realization appeared on Lilith's face, as she finally remembered the feeling she got and just who this person was. As she was going to speak about this, they all felt a strange sensation but it was mostly focused on the boy.  
  
_'Kai is becoming impatient, I'm afraid I must leave but to answer your question. Kai and I have, under the circumstances 'merged' and we share the body and soul, though our minds are still seperate, so that would make me Kai's alter-ego I suppose. Please accept our plea and help us, farewell for now,'_ he began to vanish as Lilith was going to ask him his reasons for this but didn't get the chance as he was gone before she could say anything.  
  
**End Flashback  
**  
After hearing the what happened Kai simply sat there staring at his other self's face. Though nothing was said physically, in that single stare volumes were said. Kai then linked his senses to Ill Gill for a brief moment, the synch tests would begin very shortly. He nodded at his other and both began to link themselves to Ill Gill and each other, Kai then spoke aloud his thought, _'I hope they do help us, I can't stand this place much longer.'  
_

* * *

The day had gone by rather quickly, since it was Saturday school was only half as long. As the Eva Pilots walked towards NERV for their tests, all three were silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Shinji had hoped to speak to Rei during lunch but they didn't have the chance as when they had finished lunch and were preparing to begin the conversation, Ritsuko had called asking them to come early. Rei had agreed to speak with him after the tests, and as such the topic was silenced for now and nothing more had been said, but that did nothing to ease the anticipation Shinji had. At first he thought the reason he was like this was because of the conversation he was to have with Rei about her emotions, and while this was the case there was something else causing his anticipation to grow even more as he was nearing NERV.   
  
Again, so lost in his thoughts that by the time he snapped out, he was already walking towards his Eva, dressed in his plug suit. Once he was inside the plug and inserted into his Eva, it was filled with LCL as he awaited Ritsuko to begin the test. While he waited, he sensed something within Unit-01, it was the familiar feeling he always had when inside of Unit-01 but it seemed stronger, and there was a second feeling along with it, but before he could figure it out Ritsuko began the test and then his vision exploded in a flash of white, quickly accompanied by the darkness of unconsciousness.   
  
Alarms began to go off as Unit-01 suddenly began to generate its AT Field but the readings shocked and confused everyone present at the time. But before they could do anything else, another unexpected event occured.  
  
"The unknown Eva has activated, its releasing its own AT Field. What in the world..... both Unit-01's AT Field and the unknown Eva's field are merging and strenghthening each other," shouted Lt. Maya Ibuki.  
  
"Shutdown the Evas immeadiately!" shouted Dr. Akagi.  
  
As the commands were inputed another tech reported, "Units 00 and 02 have shutdown but Unit-01 is rejecting our commands, it won't shutdown!"  
  
Sub-Commander Fuyutski who was present for the test looked on in slight shock, but if one looked carefully it appeared like he almost expected this. 'So Kai must be making his escape, but this wasn't how I'd expect him to try,' his suspicions were confirmed as Lt. Ibuki said something else.  
  
"An entry plug signature has been detected within the unknown Eva. Life signs detected within the plug..... ma'am the plug is ejecting!"  
  
Everyone watched on the screen as the head of Ill Gill bent down slightly and a panel opened up. Just then, Unit-01 shutdown and released the entry plug at the same moment as the other Eva. Silence took over for a few moments before Dr. Akagi issued her orders.  
  
"Get a medical team to both plugs, send some guards along to retrieve whoever was in the plug of the unknown Eva. I want both the Third Child and whoever the other person was in secure rooms," ordered Dr. Akagi.  
  
Unnoticed by anyone, Sub-Commander quickly left the room with a smile on his face.

* * *

**NERV Hospital**  
  
Not much was different in here, as again there were very few patients in here aside from two. Again the Third Child, Shinji Ikari, was admitted only a day after he was last here the only difference it wasn't an Angel that caused him to come here, but an incident that occured during the synch tests. The second patient was another matter, from what some of the medical staff heard, he had appeared from the other Eva, and according to the doctors who check him over his blood was strange and a sample was sent to Dr. Akagi to check what it could be. Guards had also been placed outside his room to ensure security.  
  
Inside the room, Kai opened his eyes, his real eyes, for the first time in nearly 12 years. He sat up in his bed and looked around seeing he was in a hospital room similar to the one Shinji had been in. While like Shinji, he didn't like hospitals he couldn't help but to smile and let out a small victorious chuckle, as his plan work and he was 'alive' once again. He then noticed the presence of his other within his mind and smiled as, he was linked to Kai's body and Kai could sense the emotions, mainly happiness and relief. He then spoke to him, _'so we've been reborn. Welcome back to the land of the living....... Adam.'  
_  
In Shinji's hospital room it is silent for the most part. The only ones currently in the room are Misato, Asuka, and to their surprise Rei Ayanami. All are waiting for Shinji to awaken to explain the situation to him, though they know very little of what happened in the first place. Their silent contemplations are cut short as young Ikari begins to stir in his bed as he returns to the realm of consciousness.  
  
As he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is the familiar ceiling he hates, but he cannot help but have a smile on his face. Although he doesn't know nor remembers what happened, he knows that whatever happened is a good thing. He then turns his head to the side to see his 2 flatmates and fellow pilot in the room. "Hey there everyone..... So can you guys tell me what happened to bring me here. The last thing I remember is Unit-01 using its AT Field, after that it's all a blank," says Shinji, wanting to know what exacly happened.  
  
While Asuka and Rei remain silent, Misato his thinking of what to say exactly, as like was said before, know one really knows what happened. She decides to explain the best she can, "well Shinji, from what we could tell Unit-01 and that other Eva, Ill Gill was it? Anyways, they both used and merged their AT Fields, for what know one knows but then shortly after that.... we recieved an entry plug signal from within the Eva and next thing we know it was ejected and we found someone inside," said Misato, she then notices the look on Shinji faces starting to appear but quickly finishes what she was going to say as to not get his hopes up, "we aren't sure whether this person is Kai or not. Commander Ikari or Fuyutski haven't confirmed who he is, and we have yet to recieve the test result from Ritsuko. The only other person we can count on to identify him is you, but you'll have to wait until your given a clean bill of health."  
  
A bit downhearted that he can't go see Kai, he simply nods his head in understanding and decides to get a bit more rest until the doctor arrives. Sure enough, the doctor arrived and after a few minutesto make sure there was nothing wrong with Shinji, he's checked out and is now walking towards the hospital room where Kai is being kept.  
  
Back in the room, Kai has become rather bored as he can't leave the room for security reasons, and can't do pretty much anything else for the time being. Boredom begins to take its tool on him as he slowly begins to fall asleep unit he is quickly awakened by the door opening. He looks to see who enters, the first to enter is a purple-haired Major, followed by a red-haired girl who seems strangely familiar, then a blue-haired girl who also looks familiar, and then a sight he's more than happy to see. As Shinji enters the room, a smile appears on Kai's face, he then notices that all four of them are silent and keeping their distance some, he also notices that Shinji is staring at him. 'He has good reason I suppose, with the changes I've gone through I suppose it'll be hard to recognize me, plus Shinji hasn't seen me in 11 years, so he might not remember what I look like.' Deciding to break the silence he happily greets them, "Hello there, so what brings you to this rather boring hospital room. My how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Kai Ikari, or Kai Shiatori take your pick, but I suppose you won't believe me until the test results come in will you." He glances at Shinji, who has tears beginning to form in his eyes and decides to quench his fears, "I see you've grown Shinji, its good to see your well..... I've missed you little bro."  
  
Hearing this, Shinji lets his tears fall down freely as he quickly runs up and embraces Kai in a way to show how happy is he and to make sure he is indeed real. Kai returns the embrace as Shinji continues to cry saying how much he's missed him and such. After a minute or two, Shinji a bit reluctantly, releases the embrace and stands next to Misato. Another silence appears that is both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, but again Kai is quick to break the silence, "so then who might you three be?" he asks.  
  
Misato is the first to answer, "I am Major Misato Katsuragi, NERV's Operations Director and Shinji's guardian, it's a pleasure to meet you Kai, though I know very little about you since Shinji has never mentioned you before until yesterday." She then walks up and extends her hand, Kai is quick to take it and returns the gesture. 'I suppose she isn't that bad, but then again from what I saw from Shinji, shes in a business mode and hasn't had a beer. Not that bad of a looker either'  
  
The next to answer is Rei, "I am Rei Ayanami, First Child and pilot of Eva Unit-00." She then bows and becomes silent once again. Kai looks at her and was a bit nervous from her gaze, 'hmmm I see why everyone can easily become nervous around her, but she looks familiar......... hmm!! She looks like Yui, minus the blue hair and red eyes she's a dead ringer for Yui when she was younger.' His little introspect was interrupted by his companion, _'she is like us Kai, can you not sense it? She has Angel DNA, the feeling she gives off is similar to Lilith's, and I believe she can sense the Angel DNA we have as well, we must be careful.'_ Hearing this shocks Kai, but as he puts his senses to work, he can indeed sense a feeling very similar to Lilith from her, but before he could think about much more he's interrupted again, except by the other remaining person in this room.  
  
"Hello, I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, Second Child, pilot of Eva Unit-02 and also best Eva Pilot here," she says in her confident tone, and like Misato she steps forward and extends her hand as Kai again returns the gesture. 'Hmmm well he's better looking than Baka-Shinji, but that doesn't mean he gonna get any special treatment from me, but...... why do I feel like I've met him before?'  
  
Kai chuckles a little as he shakes Asuka's hand, 'well she certainly is confident...... Hmmm Soryu, huh, well I'll be damned this is Kyoko's little girl, she's grown up as well, and has also grown to be quite the looker.' He was about to say more when the door opened again, entering the room were Dr. Ritsuko Akagi and Sub-Commander Fuyutski.  
  
"Professor Fuyutski, hello there. Well you've gotten old professor, but what brings you here?"  
  
Everyone, with the exception of Fuyutski and Kai, was surprised with the familiarity Kai used. Fuyutski let out a slight chuckle as he addressed Kai, "and I see you're still the same. I suppose I have gotten older but then again 11 years will do that to a person. As for me being here, I thought you'd like to see some familiar faces, though I must say yours isn't that familiar anymore." Which indeed it wasn't Fuyutski was having trouble believing this was Kai, 'his hair and eyes are different, perhaps it is a side-effect of being absorbed.'  
  
"I suppose I do look different don't I, but I think this new look suits me. I'm sure you're wondering why I look different, but...... if your here then Rokubungi can't be far behind," Kai exclaimed his voice however, became cold at the mention of Gendo. Ritsuko was surprised that he knew who Gendo was, and how he knew his unmarried name while Fuyutski had a calm look on his face, 'as I thought, he never called Gendo by that name unless he was mad. That must mean he is aware of what went on in Shinji's life.' He noticed everyone elses confusion at the reference to the name but decided to answer his question anyways, "He's currently unavailable at the moment but I'll inform hi....."  
  
"I am right here...... Kai," said a voice from the doorway, everyone quickly turned to see Gendo Ikari standing there, his cold stare focused solely on Kai. "I believe you may have question for me, but I have some questions for you, and it would be wise if you would answer them, unless you want me to make this an order." Everyone with the exception of Kai flinched at the cold tone of Gendo voice.  
  
Kai put a smirk on his face before answering in an almost equal cold tone of voice, "My, my Rokubungi threatening a child, just how low can you go, Yui wouldn't be pleased. And if my knowledge is correct and last I checked, I worked for Gehirn not NERV so you have no right to order me Old Man...." his smirk grew at Gendo's reaction to the mention of Yui, he knew Yui was his weakness, though it did not show since Gendo was very good at hiding his emotions.  
  
Everyone noticed the tension in the room, especially between Gendo and Kai. Gendo wouldn't back down though, "last I checked, I was your legal guardian as well Kai. And I have also recieved the results from your blood sample right here, and it is quite interesting." Everyone aside from Kai, Ritsuko, and Fuyutski looked on in confusion and interest at this development, but Kai simply smiled.  
  
"And what would that be you found that is so interesting Gendo. I think I know what you're talking about and I won't deny it either," everyone looked at him with even more confusion. Kai's expression softened and then he continued, "it was a side-effect from being absorbed. I now have Angel DNA as part of my genetic make-up, which accounts for my new look. But Gendo, you should've know that would happen, considering what we used to create Ill Gill." His smile again turned into a smirk at Gendo's reaction, he obviously said something that Rokubungi hadn't wanted anyone to know about, but before Kai could continue, Gendo threw down a file next to him and what appeared to be an ID Card and quickly left the room followed by Fuyutski and Ritsuko. He turned towards the others who looked at him in shock, a sad smile appeared on Kai's face. "I'm sure you're all very shocked to know I am part of the very things you're trying to destroy, but I wouldn't hide this from you. I want your trust so I will keep no secrets, and I assure you I am on your side." The others looked skeptically at him except for Shinji who looked at him in understanding standing, but with a bit of confusion as well.  
  
"Umm... Kai why did you call father, Rokubungi?" Shinji wanted to know, he never heard his father being called by that name.  
  
Chuckling slightly he answered, "that was his surname before he married mother. She and myself always called him by that name whenever we were angry with him, though I don't have as much an effect on him like mom did." He glanced down at the file and ID Card before speaking again, "well looks like the old man made me a pilot, Fourth Child huh, can't say I like the title though. Hmmm damn idiot didn't give me a residence, hey Shinji do you mind is I stay with you for a bit?" Before Shinji or Misato could answer, Asuka decided to let her opinion be noted first.  
  
"WHAT!!! No way you're staying with us, it's bad enough this baka-hentai," pointing towards Shinji as she spoke, "lives with me, but no way are you gooing to either, you might be just as bad as him."  
  
"Asuka that's enough. Kai you are more than welcome to stay with us for the time being, but we don't have any extra rooms so you'll have to sleep in the couch. Hmm we should get going the days almost over, it's been several hours since the synch tests after all" Misato said, though Asuka was still fuming she kept silent while Kai and Shinji had nervous looks on their faces.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by rather quickly. Kai had been released after a few final check ups. He was given a NERV uniform for the moments until Misato and Asuka agreed on taking him shopping tomorrow, which he tried to protest to but was quickly and easily beaten, but not before getting Shinji to agree to come with him. After they had arrived at the apartment, they had a good dinner. Kai was shocked at how much beer she could drink and still somehow manage to stay slightly sober. After the dinner everyone did their own things to pass the time, until they decided to get some rest.  
  
Everyone was asleep with the exception of Kai, who was currently on the balcony staring at the night sky speaking with his companion. _'Well that was certainly an interesting day wasn't it Adam.'  
_  
_'I wouldn't really know, but you Lilim are indeed interesting. It should be most beneficial to learn about your race, though Gendo is one I would've rather killed on the spot,'_ Adam answered, speaking with a slightly ammused tone he picked up from spending all that time with Kai.  
  
_'It wouldn't do us any good to get rid of him so quickly now, he runs NERV so for that moment, as much as I hate to say it, we need him, but rest assured he'll get his. Well Adam goodnight, we'll have a big day tomorrow.'_ That said, he quickly succumbed to sleep to rest for tomorrow and the wonders of shopping with women.

* * *

Well finally, heres Chapter 3. Sorry for the delay I could've had this up during June and probably the next chapter too, but as fate would have it my comp decided to die on me which made me lose everything I have and so I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch. I'm also currently in NY on vacation so updates will be coming in slow, and when I get back, it'll depend if I get a new comp or not. Anyways, the whole Adam/Kai deal, I explained my reason for Lilith and I'm basically doing the exact same thing for Gill, yes I kno Adam exists as an embryo but its never mentioned what happened to him soul/mind/whatever so since the Evas are made from Adam, except Unit-01, and since Ill Gill was made first(in my fic at least)I decided to stick Adam in there. Now I kno Adam is supposed to smite humanity and crap like that but I would think that spending almost 12 years with a member of the race your supposed to hate can change your views somewhat. Another thing, while Adam is technically supposed to be part of Ill Gill, I decided to merge him with Kai as a 'side-effect', but it'll only count for Kai, Shinji(if i decide to let him be absorb, which I will most likely do)or Yui are to be left as they are. I also wanted to do the whole conversation between Shinji and Rei during this chapter, but my mind is a blank on what to do about that for the moment, so I will continue it on the next chapter, which delays Bardiel's appearance another chapter or maybe 2, since to be perfectly honest I'm sorta half planning what to write and half making this up as I go. Oh two more things, I've revised some of the Prolouge, but I've fixed some mistakes and added some very small and hardly noticable parts to Chapters 1 and 2 and the last thing is like always review, flame, constructive critism, or wutever it would be fine so until the next chapter, peace. 


End file.
